Jade potters Digimon adventure
by Mukuro234
Summary: Jade and Gin go to a summer camp and they will encounter secrets that will change their lives forever. along with an old friend of Gin's. twincest beware. don't like on't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter.**

 **I only own my own ideas.**

 **Well onto the story I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A car drove up to the Surrey elementary parking lot where there was a single bus that would take the students to the airport to take them to a summer camp in Japan. In that car were five people. Two adults and three kids, two boys and one girl. The one boy looks like a minature version of his father, the man who is driving the car, he is almost as round as he is tall. The boy and girl are identical twins and the are wearing what looks like the fat boys hand me downs, they both have silver white hair and green eyes. The only thing different about them is that the boy seems to have a smile that often reminds others of a fox. His eyes seem closed but if you look close enough you would find that his eyes are only half closed. The girl on the other hand is clinging onto her twin, afraid to let go. She seems to look meek and scared but if you look into her eyes you would see a burning fire that does not match her body language. The first boys name is Dudley and the twins names are Gin and jade. Gin and Jade are Dudley's cousins.

Once the car came to a stop Vernon - Dudley's father - got out of the drivers seat to go unlock the trunk to get the luggage out of the trunk. while he did that the kids got out of the car as well. Vernon then called them over to get their luggage. after Dudley got his he ran (more like waddled if you asked the twins) to find his friends. As the twins were about to follow Vernon roughly pulled on their arms and forced them to face him.

"If i hear even a peep that you have been causing trouble for my Dudley when you get back you will not be leaving that cupboard for a month. Do you understand me!" Vernon yelled with spittle flying from his mouth and face and angry red.

Gin didn't look happy about being man handled but he was even angrier with how Vernon was handling his precious twin, in fact his ever present smile even slipped a little.

Jade looked down at her feet acting submissive but on the inside she was in the same state as her brother. Anger was simmering on the edge of her conscience. She hated Vernon with everything she is. She peeked up at her uncle and said in a deceptively quiet voice," Yes Uncle Vernon."

"You better girl or else there will be hell to pay." and with that he stomped off. to his car before getting into it and driving off with Petunia in the passenger seat.

Jade looked over towards her brother to see him glaring daggers at where Vernon was. She took his hand hopping it would calm him down a little. She knew she had succeeded in calming him down and getting his attention.

When he looked at her his eyes softened. She spoke in a soft voice so only he could hear, "You shouldn't let him get to you to much, he's not worth it. You know that we can't do anything about them yet."

Gin replied with an equealy soft voice "I know but it doesn't stop me from imaging rapping my, unfortunatly, small hands around his beefy neck and strangling him. i hat how he treats you." Jade went to stand in front of her brother and hugged him. "I know but we can't do that yet. You know we will get our revenge someday."

"I know jade. Doesn't stop me from imagining it though." That pulled a giggle out of Jade and made Gins grin return full force. Happy he got Jade to smile again.

"we should get going before they leave us behind." she said looking towards where the bus stood.

Gin startled at the change of subject took a minute to catch on to what she said and when he did he turned to where the bus stood to see the students boarding. Looking back at his sister he nodded and bent down to grab his little bag that had his and Jades stuff and walked with his twin towards where the bus is.

When they got there they heard the teacher give rollcall. After the teacher was sure that everyone was present and on the bus it got going.

They got to the Airport in little amount of time and it didn't take long to get on the plane. everyone was sorted into alphabetical order meaning we were no where near Dudley but was near his friend peirs. There was only an isle separating us. Gin sat on the outside near the isle with jade safely on the inside away from peirs.

* * *

Once they landed and had gotten their luggage they were then hearded onto another bus, this one headed towards the camp where they will be staying. It took an hour fro the bus to arrive. By the time they got off their legs had fallen asleep.

They got to the camp late so all the local kids there were all tucked into their beds in their cabins. Not knowing that when they woke their pen-pals from over sea would be there.

Once in the cabin that they were shown to all the kids went to a random bed not caring in the least where the sleep with how tired they were from jet-leg. The twins went to one of the two empty beds and laid down side by side facing eachother ready to go to sleep. Gin held Jade throughout the night.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING..

Gin and Jade were one of the first ones up the next morning. They walked out of the cabin hand in hand after they got ready to face the day. They were talking hushed voices to eachother.

"Gin do you think that anyone here will like us?" Jade said with a slightly fearful look on her face.

Gin pulled his sister close to his side and tried to reassure her. " Don't worry Sis I have a good feeling that everything will be ok." while he said that he had a comforting smile on his face and for once actually opened his eyes just for her to see. somehting he only did for Jade.

She leaned into his chest feeling comfort in his embrace. She looked up into his eyes that he had just for her with a smile on her face. "Ya know we should probably head to the dinning hall that we saw last night before we went to bed." Gin told his twin. Jade sighed and stepped out of his embrace but never once taking her hand out of their place intertwined with her beloved brothers.

"Ya Jade." said nodding, " lets go." and with that started walking again.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE MESS HALL.

A boy with slightly wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, that hold more intelligence than any child his age should have, was sitting by himself near the door deep in thought.

This boys name was Aizen Sousuke, He was thinking over what his pen-pals were like. To him one of the twins that he had been writing to for this whole international project they were doing sounded like someone he knew very well but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He got the shock of his life when the two people he was just thinking about walked through the doors to the dining hall.

* * *

BACK OUTSIDE WITH THE TWINS..

Gin was about to open the door for his beloved twin when the door suddenly swung open and ended up hitting Gin in the arm and just skimming Jades. He heard Jade whimper and asked through their connection if she was alright. " _Are you alright Jade?"_ Jade looked up at him and said," _I"ll be fine Gin it just skimmed my arm and it hurts a little is all"_ This conversation lasted only a second so anyone outside wouldn't even know it happened. After making sure Jade was okay Gin turned angry eyes on the culprit of the pain that he caused Jade even if she said she was okay.

"Hey dummy watch where your going! You hurt my sister, and me myself. Don't just go slamming doors open when you don't know if someones behind there or not!" Gin spat at the boy who slammed open the door.

The boy in question turned around to look at who spat an angry tirade at him to find a boy with pure silver hair and a fox like face twisted in anger holding a equally silver haired girl. the girl though has red and black streaks through out her hair. Both of them had bright emerald green eyes. The girls eyes were clouded with a bit of pain and was holding her arm to her chest.

The boy who burst the door open has fluffy looking light brown hair with goggles on his head, looked at them apologeticlly and said,"I'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt either of you i guess i just didn't think anyone was behind the door."

Gin looked back at him still with anger in his eyes, not that the boy in front of him knew that, and said " yeah no kidding,"

Now the boy just looks offended and said "Hey i apologized didn't I?"

"Ya well I'm sorry isn't going to make my twin feel better is it."

"Maybe not but I still apologized to you both. I was trying to be nice."

Gin looked at the boy he was arguing with. It seemed so childish and pointless to be arguing over something like this. Gin just turned his back on the boy and paid his full attention to Jade who hadn't said a single thing through out this whole argument.

Jade looked at her brother then the boy and gave her brother a gental smile before turning towards the boy with a gental smile, though to those who knew her (mainly her brother.) it had a sharp edge to it. Not that the boy seen but that was besides the point, and said to them both. More so to her brother that the boy. " I'm fine, It doesn't hurt to much. Don't be to mean to him Gin."

Gin who could never denia his sister anyhting nodded and turned towards the stunned boy and said in a less harsh voice, " fine i guess i can forgive you. Just don't ever do it again."

The boy didn't know what to say to that so he just changed the subject. "Well okay.. Anyways my names Tai, might i know your names?

jade noticed the change of subject but decided to go along with it she could see how uncomfortable he was. " My names Jade and this is my twin Gin. In case you didn't notice were from the class that came from Britan"

"Nice to meet you jade.. Gin." He hesitated on Gins name and Jade noticed it. She was not happy that Tai hesitated on her twins name.

After that they decended into awkward silence. Until gin broke it. "Are you going to stay there and stare at us? I thought you were in a hurry to go somewhere. You did rush out the door after all."

Tai looked at Gin with a glare on his face and said, " Are you always this rude?" He had his arms crossed over his chest while he said that.

Gin looked right back at him, not even bothered by the kids glare if it could even be called that. It looked more like a pout to the twins. Gin said after a few minutes, "No just to those who hurt my sister."

jade had to hold in her giggle at the look on tai's face. To her he looked adorable when angry. She also had a smile on her face but hers showed that she had fangs for teeth, so instead of it being soothing it instead looked threatening.

Tai looked a little nervous but still had the guts to say to them, " Fine but I already apologized what more could you want?"

It was Jade who answered this time. "Oh nothing little Tai your just to much fun to rile up."

Tai turned around and stomped off. the only thing he heard was the twins laughing at his back.

After that Gin and Jade turned around to finally go into the dinning hall when Gin suddenly froze at feeling a very familiar spiritual pressure before he hear a voice he hadn't heard in what seems like a very long time.

"Well what do we have here?"

* * *

 **Well here's the first chapter of my new story I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **No games plz. I will take advice but plz don't flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 hope you like it!**

 **disclaimer in chapter 1.**

 **read and enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Well what do we have here?"_

Gin turned to face the doors and was surprised to see his old friend Aizen. He is so surprised that doesn't even respond to his sister nudging him. It took his sister shouting his name through their link and out loud to snap him out of it, When he came out of it he said the first thing that came to mind. "What the hell Aizen! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER WITH AIZEN.

I was sitting at the table near the door by myself when I felt a spiritual pressure of someone I thought had died in the battle that had turned me into a child. The weird thing i find is that their is someone who has a spiritual pressure that is almost identical to Gin's next to him. That just makes me wonder who it is that is with him.

I stand up and walk to the door and when i get there stop when i hear Gin's voice but I had never heard it take on a tone like that. I don't know whats going on but the one thing I do know is that someone or something has pissed my friend off.

I get ready to open the door getting ready to try to calm him down but before i can it seems that he calms down a little on his own.

When I think everything is calm again I open the door just in time to see one of the kids I reconize as from my school stomp away. Just when I see Gin and a girl that almost looks like a female version of him turn around I can't help but say. "Well what do we have here?"

* * *

PRESENT TIME..

NORMAL POV..

When Gin yelled it caused Jade to jump slightly. Aizen on the other hand just remained calm and just raised an eyebrow as if to ask yes and? while Jade just looked at her brother and said "Wow Gin no need to yell. expecially right in my ear. Are you trying to make me deaf?"

That caused Gin to turn towards his twin and say,"Sorry Jade didn't mean to yell in your ear I was just surprised to see him here."

She looked at Gin in confusion, "What you mean you've met this boy before?"

Gin Turned his full attention toward her and answered her with another question," Ya remember when i told you that I remember my past life and told you about my friend Aizen?" She at first had a look of confusion then after a minute thinking about what that had to do with this boy when suddenly it clicked for her and she says to Gin " Ya i remember now so this boy is your friend Aizen? But if that's so then how is he a child like us?"

Gin looks at her with the same confused look on his face as is on hers and says, "I don't know Jade." Then he turns to Aizen and asks whats on both of their minds. "How are you here Aizen and further more why are you a child."

Aizen sighs and says"That's a story I don't feel like descussing out in the open. I'll tell you when were somewhere where we can't be interrupted."

That causes Gin to sigh and say,"Ya ok I understand." jade turns to them and then says to both Gin and Aizen,"We should head in and have some breakfast while we wait for everyone to wake up."

Seeing the sense in Jades words they both agree and they all head towards the hall.

When their all sat down at where Aizen was sitting before he sensed Gins presence. Aizen sat on one side while Gin and Jade sat on the other. Once they were all comfortable. Aizen looked pointedly at Gin and says," you do realize that you never did introduce me to your twin or tell me your full name right?"

Gin looks startled at that then Jade looks at her brother with a dead pan look."Really Gin you seriously didn't realize that you never introduced me?" Gin looks back at her then says."Um.. Ya I guess I sorta did, but hey in my defense I was surprised to see Aizen again." Gin being his dramatic self put a hand on his heart and looked affended while he said that.

The dead pan look didn't fade from her face and said," really Gin do you have to be so dramatic right now."

That's when Aizen spoke up and tells Jade,"Well at least that hasn't changed since I last seen him."

Jade looks at Aizen interested,"really? Well thats nice to know that he's always been like that and it isn't something that he just got from this life at least. not that it would have mattered to me. Gin will always be my Gin." At her last words Aizen and Gin both saw her eyes soften. Gin in response pulled his sister close to his side and looked at her with equally soft eyes.

After a few minutes of silence where Aizen let them have their moment before he broke broke it and says "So now may I actually get your names now?" Jade looks at him"Yes you may." She points to her chest and says before her brother can do it."My name is Jade and Gins name for this life is Ginta, but we just call him Gin."

Aizen sends Jade a smile and says"Nice to meet you Jade. As you may already know i'm Sousuke Aizen."

After that they decended into small talk for another hour waiting for the teachers to arrive and the rest of the students wake up.

* * *

The twins were just telling Aizen about their cousin when the teachers come in and stand at the front of the room. The teacher the twins reconize as Mrs. Hans their teacher goes to stand at the podium. She took her glass and tapped it causing a tinging sound getting the attention of the rest of the room. "Okay everyone, now that I have your attention. Its time for you each to meet your pen-pals, if you haven't already that is. When I call out your names come up here then you are free to go get to know each other." When she said that she pulled out a clipboard, that the twins guessed contains the names of all the students.

She starts reading the names off the clipboard in alphabetical order. Down the list she goes until she gets to Dudley's name."Dudley Dursley, Taichi Kamiya." The twins heard those two names they were suddenly feeling sorry for Tai for being paired with their cousin.

Many more names and then she gets to the twins names. "Jade and Ginta Potter, Sousuke Aizen." When the trio heard their names they looked at each other with smiles then they get up and walk out the door together.

When they were a little ways from the dinning hall Jade turns to Aizen and asks'"So now that were free to do whatever for the rest of the day do you know somewhere private so you can tell us how your story?"

* * *

 **AN Chapter 2 DONE! I thought this would be a good place to stop.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and Plz Review i would love to know what you think about this.**

 **is it good or is it bad.**


End file.
